


When I Heard at the Close of the Day

by grahamcrackercrumbs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrackercrumbs/pseuds/grahamcrackercrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Read to me,” Zayn whispers.<br/>“Hmmm?” Harry questions, lost in a foggy haze under Zayn’s attentions.<br/>Zayn bites Harry’s neck, and Harry’s hand flies up to grasp at Zayn’s shoulder as he whimpers slightly. Zayn pulls back to look at Harry, holding his neck in his hand and running his thumb across his throat gently. He looks Harry in the eyes and repeats, this time more insistent, “Read to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Heard at the Close of the Day

Harry sets down the book he’s reading while lounging on the couch when Zayn walks into the tour bus.

“Hi,” Harry draws out, lazy and relaxed. Zayn walks over and climbs onto the couch, stretching out his body and cuddling into Harry’s side. Harry strokes his hair softly, and Zayn leans up to him, placing a light kiss on his mouth. Harry responds in kind, lightly brushing his lips across Zayn’s and curling his hand around the back of his neck, feeling the fine hairs at the nape. Zayn sighs contentedly and kisses slowly across Harry’s jaw and down his neck. Harry shifts and tilts his head, laying back to let Zayn do whatever he pleases. Zayn kisses across his skin to the indent where his neck and left collarbone meet, stopping to suck and form a love bite. Harry takes in a quick gasp, relaxing again as Zayn licks and kisses over the spot lightly. Zayn places open mouthed kisses up Harry’s neck and then runs his tongue along the shell of Harry’s ear, making him shiver.

“Read to me,” Zayn whispers.

“Hmmm?” Harry questions, lost in a foggy haze under Zayn’s attentions.

Zayn bites Harry’s neck, and Harry’s hand flies up to grasp at Zayn’s shoulder as he whimpers slightly. Zayn pulls back to look at Harry, holding his neck in his hand and running his thumb across his throat gently. He looks Harry in the eyes and repeats, this time more insistent, “Read to me.”

He feels Harry swallow thickly underneath his thumb and watches his pupils widen, before Harry nods quickly and picks up his book. Zayn moves down his body, giving him enough room to be able to read, and lifts his shirt up slightly, enough to see one long strip of skin across his hips. Harry looks down to him, and Zayn nods.

“Native Moments,' Harry starts. "Native moments- when you come upon me- ah you are here now,” Zayn places kisses across the sliver of bare skin, so light they almost feel like breathes. He inches the fabric up slightly, running his fingers along Harry’s soft skin. “Give me now libidinous joys only, Give me the drench of my passions, give me life coarse and rank, Today I go consort with Nature’s darlings, tonight, too,” Zayn rubs soft circles over Harry’s hips and feels his muscles react under his fingers. Harry takes a deep breath before continuing, “I am for those who believe in loose delights, I share the midnight orgies of young men, “

Harry laughs slightly, and Zayn nuzzles into him, running his nose gently across the soft hairs low on his stomach that lead beneath his jeans. He lifts the shirt higher, and Harry lifts his back, allowing Zayn to reach behind him and pull it up so it’s resting just above his butterfly tattoo. Zayn runs his hands along his ribs and stomach, watching reverently as goose bumps rise in the wake of his fingers.

“I dance with the dancers and drink with the drinkers, The echoes ring with our indecent calls,” Harry gasps as Zayn begins biting and sucking at his hip, harshly. He nips at the tender skin just above his jeans before repeating the action on his right hip. Harry groans and runs his hand through his hair. “I pick out some low person for my dearest friend, He shall be lawless, rude, illiterate, he shall be-“  
Harry’s words are cut off by a low moan as Zayn palms him through his jeans, pressing his fingers down on his zipper teasingly. “Shit,” Harry mutters, but he continues reading, now through more labored, uneven breaths. “he shall be one condemned by others for deeds done, I will play a part no longer, why should I exile myself from my companions?” Harry’s voice rises in pitch as he grunts the last syllable through gritted teeth. “Oh you shunned persons, I at least do not shun you, I come forthwith in your midst,” Zayn begins undoing Harry’s belt, tugging it roughly from the loops on his jeans, raising Harry’s hips to get it off and then letting them fall back to the couch. Harry breathes heavily. “I will be your poet, I will be more to you than any of the rest.”

Zayn undoes Harry’s jeans, rolling them down his thighs, and Harry sighs loudly at the relief. Zayn mouths over the fabric of his boxers breathing hot air against him. Harry growls and grips the couch behind his head, letting the book fall to his chest. “Please, Zayn,” Harry breathes heavily. “Do something.” Harry rolls his hips up insistently, but Zayn shoves them back down. He crawls up Harry’s body, straddling him, and grinds his crotch against Harry’s. A moan rips from Harry’s throat and he closes his eyes tightly, throwing his head back against the arm of the couch. Zayn does it again, and again, and each time it elicits a loud, gravelly moan from Harry . Zayn takes Harry’s chin between his thumb and index finger. Harry opens his eyes groggily, a glassy sheen to his eyes.

“Do you want to come, Harry?” Harry whimpers quietly and nods his head. Zayn answers sternly. “Then be a good boy for me and keep reading.”

Harry nods again, picking the book back up. He clears his throat, “When I Hear at the Close of the Day.” Satisfied, Zayn moves back down his body and shifts so he’s in between Harry’s thighs. He peels back the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down; taking the time to finally pull off Harry’s jeans and discard them to the floor. Harry’s breath hitches, but he continues. “When I heard at the end of the day how my name had been received with plaudits in the capitol, still it was not a happy night for me that followed.” Zayn strokes Harry slowing, loosely, and he can hear the tremor in Harry’s voice grow. “And else when I caroused, or when my plans were accomplished, still I was not happy.” Zayn brings his head down, flicking his tongue across the head quickly, and a punch or air leaves Harry’s mouth. Zayn sucks slowing, teasingly, barely taking Harry in before leaning back and stroking him lazily again. Harry’s biting down hard on his lip, and his face is scrunched up in an attempt at stifling any noises that try to escape.

Zayn runs his fingernails lightly across the side of Harry’s thigh. “Breathe, Harry,” Zayn reminds him gently. A rush of air passes Harry’s lips, and he looks down at Zayn, gaze unfocused. “Keep going,” Zayn coaxes, and Harry turns back to the book, breathing deeply. When he speaks, his voice is unbelievably rough, and Zayn starts stroking him more firmly, wanting to hear more.

“But the day when I rose at dawn from the bed of perfect health, refreshed, singing,” Zayn takes Harry back into his mouth, working in earnest this time, and Harry groans loud and long. “inhaling the ripe breath of autumn, When I saw the full moon in the west grow pale and disappear in the morning light,” Harry rushes through the last few syllables, desperate, and grips on to Zayn’s hair as he bobs up and down, taking Harry deeply and sucking so his cheeks hollow. “When I wandered alone over the beach, and undressing bathed, laughing with the cool waters, and saw the sunrise,” Harry’s gasping between words now, breathing heavily at the commas. “Zayn, please, I... I can’t… I have to-“Zayn slides off of him with a pop and rests his forehead against Harry’s, his labored breathing matching Harry's, and he runs his hands along his arms soothingly.

“Harry, baby, you’re being such a good boy for me, but you can’t come yet, understand? Do not come yet. Just hang on a little bit longer. Can you do that for me?” Harry nods, looking up at Zayn widely with watery eyes. Zayn has to close his own eyes for a moment and squeeze the bulge in his jeans quickly to relieve some of the growing pressure. “That’s it, Harry. Keep going.” Zayn leans back down and kisses Harry along his hips and stomach before taking him back into his mouth slowly.

Harry’s voice is softer when he speaks again. “And when I thought how my dear friend my lover was on his way coming, Oh then I was happy, Oh then each breath tasted sweeter,” Zayn reaches behind his mouth, squeezing Harry’s balls and rolling them in his hand. Harry lets out a choked sound, and Zayn looks up to see him gripping the book fiercely and staring down at him through hooded eyes. Zayn moans and the vibrations cause Harry to arch his back off the couch, but Zayn uses his forearm to hold his hips down firmly against the cushions.

“and all that day my food nourished me more, and the beautiful day passed well, And the next came with equal joy, and with the next at evening came my friend, And that night while all was still I heard the waters roll slowly, “Harry takes a wavering breath, “continually up the shores,” Zayn runs his tongue along Harry and then pulls up to suck at the tip intently. Zayn can see the muscles in his stomach clench in effort not to buck his hips. Harry grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes, whining roughly. He reaches down blindly for Zayn’s hand and Zayn takes Harry’s, anchoring him. The next time Harry speaks it’s much louder and strained. “I heard... I heard the hissing rustle of the liquid and the sands as directed to me whispering to...to congratulate me,” Zayn takes Harry into his mouth again, this time bobbing up and down quickly, knowing Harry’s close.

“For...for," Harry grunts, struggling to read and form the right words," for the one I love most lay sleeping by me under the same cover... in the cool night,” Harry’s chest is rising and falling rapidly and he breathes harshly, gripping onto Zayn’s hand. “In the stillness in the autumn moonbeams his face was inclined toward me,” Zayn looks up at Harry, and his mouth is hanging open, lips a bright berry and shining. A shiver runs through him. “And his arm lay," Harry whimpers and his muscles begin to tighten. "lay lightly around my breast- and that night I was happy” Harry practically screams the last line. He looks down at Zayn quickly, frantically, begging for permission. Zayn squeezes his hand and nods slightly. Harry lets go and yells as his orgasm racks through him, his body curling in on itself. Zayn swallows all of the warm liquid that pours down his throat, and coaxes him through it, sucking a couple more times before pulling off of Harry and crawling up to him. Zayn lifts Harry to snuggle him against his chest and pets his hair, placing light kisses on his face.

“Did I do okay, Zayn?”

An overwhelming rush of affection passes through Zayn, and he holds Harry closer to him. “You did so well, Harry. You were such a good boy for me. You were perfect, baby. You are perfect.” A content, sleepy smile appears on Harry’s face, and his eyes flutter closed as he rests his head on Zayn’s chest. Zayn runs his hands along Harry’s back and arms, trying to relax every part of him at once.

Zayn hears Harry mumble groggily, “...Just want to make you happy, Zayn…Love you.”

Zayn sighs softly, placing more kisses to Harry’s cheeks and eyes. “I love you, too, Harry. You make me happier than anyone else on Earth- in the entire universe.” Harry giggles lightly and cuddles in closer to Zayn, and Zayn holds him tightly as they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The poems Harry reads are "Native Moments" and "At the Close of the Day" by Walt Whitman.  
> Also, thanks a bunch to dorkstagram for helping me edit it and come up with a summary!


End file.
